


Any Given Moment in Time

by vpo65



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Developing Relationship, F/M, Lizzington - Freeform, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vpo65/pseuds/vpo65
Summary: Lizzie needs a break.  Red needs a break.  Just maybe they will break together.





	1. Something has to give

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Blacklist, just taking them for a spin  
> Same for musical talents as below:  
> Expose’ and the Song “Let Me be the One”  
> Skylark and the Song “Wildflower”  
> Adele and the Song “LoveSong”  
> Sarah McLachlan and the Song “Possession”  
> Sarah Vaughan and the Song “Embraceable You”  
> And, borrowing a quote from: William Shakespeare – “Homer, The Iliad”
> 
> Timeframe/scenario: Liz the present (sort of), Lizzington no Garvey, no bones, no Jennifer,no Agnes…yet, and no Tom, he’s just gone never to return, PWP…Just Red, Liz,. AU (sort of), and the sequence of events on the show and timeline a bit different in order to suit my fiction. ;o) hope you enjoy!!! Please feed me!
> 
> Special Thanks to my beta silraen as well as the other fan fiction writers. You are all my heroes and have inspired me to take a dive into this realm.

Any Given Moment in Time  
vpo65

Everything is more beautiful  
because we are doomed.  
You will never be lovelier  
than you are now. - William Shakespeare – “Homer, The Iliad”

 

 

Chapter 1 – Something has to give

The first day of Spring was only a few days away, and yet the distant sound of thunder rumbled loudly, rousing Elizabeth from a fitful sleep at best. Sleep had been hard to come by recently, and it seemed once she finally did get to sleep, it was not restful by any stretch. 

Her mind would not shut down. There was just so much going on in her head. Red occupied a big part of her thought process. After the events at the Kings’ auction, her name from his lips as a prayer just before she pulled the trigger on Yaaberi, she had told Red that she cared for him and to deal with that. Their time on the run after Connolly, had been extreme and yet she felt safer with him than at any other time of her life. Even though a lot of questions remained, she was drawn to Red like a moth to a flame and she could not explain it for the moment.

After rolling over and glancing at the clock, 2:41AM, Liz heaved a sigh and got out of bed. She pattered to the fridge and grabbed a Ginger Ale and then took a long swig before returning to bed, hoping to get just a bit more rest before the workday began. 

Elizabeth knew that she needed some relief. She could not continue to maintain to this degree. 

Something had to give, she just did not know what or how.

* * *

Raymond “Red” Reddington sat by his bed, listening to the thunder as it seemed to roll across the sky. 

As a young boy, it would always scare him. But now as a man, he found comfort in a storm that seemed to be a cleansing mechanism that the earth needed…and sometimes the heart and soul. In the same manner, he thought of Lizzie. Hard and then soft. She was his cleansing storm that he needed…heart and soul.

The amber colored lifeline swirled around his crystal tumbler. 

The man was tired but sleep was always elusive. The tiredness went way beyond physical. 

He was mentally much past exhaustion and he did not know how to get relief. Between his “business” demands, as well as his thought processes concerning Lizzie, it was all consuming. The relief was not in the bottom of the tumbler as he twirled it in his hand, as much as he would like to think so. 

Something had to give, he just did not know what or how.

* * *

When her alarm sounded off, Liz uttered a very loud moan as if she were in pain. 

Scrunching her nose grumpily, she reached out and hit the off button, wishing she didn’t have to get up and hit the shower. 

But she did. 

As she stepped under the hot water, she wondered how today would transpire. 

Work had been particularly stressful as of late and she had concluded that she would speak to Cooper directly regarding needing some time away from it all to regroup

* * *

Stepping off of the lift with coffee in hand, Liz proceeded to her desk to try to catch up on some paper work. 

If she were going to try to disappear for a bit, she did want her paperwork caught up. 

Just then, the lift opened, and Red and Dembe stepped off. 

Red was impeccably dressed to the hilt, with sex and masculinity oozing from every pore, as always. Dembe followed behind looking like his perfect compliment of masculinity and strength, but smiled upon seeing Elizabeth. 

She watched as they proceeded across the floor as she sat at her desk. She felt a tug within her being as she saw Red. 

Why did he have such an effect on her? She had tried to ignore the butterflies that would often flutter in her stomach upon seeing Red. Liz did not know how much longer she could ignore the feeling. 

“Lizzie, what a pleasant surprise as always.” The low timbre of his voice made chills run over her body. 

Then he took her hand and gently kissed it. Always the gentleman with the utmost suave and sophistication, no matter their situation, atmosphere, or circumstance, Red always treated her in this regard. 

Liz felt the goosebumps as they shot up her arm from the touch of his lips on her hand. As of late, she had often let her mind wander and imagine how good his lips would feel melted to hers. Maybe this is why she felt the way she did. She dropped her eyes as she felt her cheeks flush with the thought.

Red raised his head and gently smiled. Seeing the flush in her cheeks, it made him feel spirited that he could make a young woman blush. 

She knew he felt and saw her reaction, but it was a brief personal moment they shared, only between them..unspoken.

Just then, Cooper approached from the upper level.

Liz was debating in her mind whether to even discuss with Cooper regarding needing some time off. The incidents surrounding the Kings, Tom Connolly, and being on the run with Red had taken a great toll on her. But she did not want to appear weak. Nothing could be further from the truth, she just needed a break to relax and evaluate her self-care a bit. She was stronger than anyone knew ..even herself. 

Red walked up to Liz’s desk and sat down, removing his hat and laying it on his knee. 

“So Lizzie, how are you feeling?” he asked, seeming to be genuinely concerned. 

“I am very worn out, Reddington, so if you don’t mind, I have paperwork to handle.” Liz winced at herself for being so curt with Red. She paused, “I’m sorry, I am just trying to get caught up so that I can take a bit of a vacation, and I don’t want all of this paperwork backed up on me.” she grinned.  
Red rolled his tongue along his cheek as he took in the woman. She did look tired. “Very well Lizzie, I will let you have at it, but if you need anything from me, please let me know. I am always here for you.” 

With that, he stood and he and Dembe walked out of her office area and headed back to the lift.

* * *

Red could tell that Lizzie had a lot on her mind. Obviously she was physically worn out, but there was something...more going on with her. Could it have anything to do with him? Noting her reaction to his kiss on her hand, the blush in her face..she had not reacted like that to his gestures in the past. Is something changing in her feelings towards him perhaps? He could not help but smile at the prospect. 

But rather than push her for answers now at the Post Office, he decided he would give her a bit more time and space. 

He gazed at her from across the room until the lift’s heavy doors closed. 

He could make this work to his..their advantage soon enough.

* * *

Just then Harold Cooper came out of his office and motioned for Keen. “Agent Keen, if you have a moment now?” 

Liz popped a mint and proceeded to Cooper’s office, releasing a long sigh that she hadn’t realized she was holding. Between the battle in her mind with thoughts of Red, and having to discuss the downtime she needed with Cooper, all she could do was breathe.

* * *

After an hour meeting with Cooper, he had agreed to allow her some time and space, as he had shared her feeling that it would be in her best interest. It was easier than she had thought, but he was quite agreeable that she needed some time. This eased her mind a lot. She had a lot of respect for Cooper and did not want him to think she could not handle herself professionally.

Cooper also convinced her to work with the team psych doctor upon her return to ensure she was “ok” to return to duty after the eight weeks she had been granted. 

Liz was so relieved and was actually excited at the idea of getting to vacate for eight weeks. Getting it approved was a big step in itself. 

She was a profiler after all and a really good one. She could portray whatever she needed to the doctor upon her return. 

She was just ready to bolt and disappear for a while. Now.


	2. Chapter 2

Liz felt almost like a teenager again as she packed her bags. As if she were getting ready for summer camp. She felt that a little “her” time would do her a world of good. Making her better for the team, and, more importantly, herself.

She was hopeful that a two month leave would give her time to vegetate and reenergize her mind and body, and give her time to stop the world and get out of the fast lane for a bit. 

The Conrad was just the place to begin her sojourn to rejuvenate herself. It was a five star hotel, located within a short walk of the World Trade Center Memorial. From the upper levels of the hotel, one could see the Statue of Liberty standing proudly in the distance. In the water below Liberty’s stance, many sailboats drifted around, as well as few yachts from the yacht club. 

She had not been to The Conrad in some years, but when she had received the discount invite in her email, she could not resist going back. 

It was in a lively area, but it was not as stiflingly congested as some of New York could be. There were wonderful jogging areas, and the views all around were spectacular.


	3. The Getaway

It was a bright, sunshine-filled day as she stepped out onto the street. Spring had finally arrived and she was glad to see it. 

A chance for renewal...this was what she thought as she hailed a cab to take her to the airport. A quick jaunt over and then she would be in New York.

As the cab pulled away, Raymond watched intently as he told Dembe to have Edward get the jet ready to head to New York. 

With a little careful planning, he would arrive before she would. 

He could hardly contain himself for what he had planned for Lizzie.

* * *

An hour and fifteen minutes later, Liz was landing at Laguardia. The nice weather had allowed the flight to arrive a few minutes early. She wanted to begin her pampering a bit and had reservations for a town car to pick her up from the airport and take her to The Conrad. 

Luckily for her, the car was onsite and waiting for her right on time. The driver took her bags and she was on her way. It had been such a long time and she really needed this time at the hotel, if only for a few days. Then she would plot the course for the rest of her leave.

* * *

The doorman greeted her royally as she stepped from the car. “Welcome to The Conrad. My name is Philipp and if you need anything, please let me know.” 

Liz shook his hand and proceeded inside. 

It was just as lavish as she had remembered. A huge sky light towered over a spacious sitting area with hues of blue from the walls, to the couches arranged in the sitting area, even to the carpet. It was quite inviting. To the left of the area, Liz could see the bar, with a wall of the finest wines and liquors. 

“Hi, I am Elizabeth Keen, I have a reservation.” she greeted as she proceeded to the check in desk. 

“Ah yes, Ms. Keen, I am Jackson, right this way if you please.” 

Upon entering the elevator, Liz was expecting a room with a view...16 floors, anything over the 8th would afford a wonderful view...but the elevator kept going. 

She was a bit confused at first, but flabbergasted when they arrived at the penthouse suite. 

“I uh, I didn’t reserve the penthouse suite.” Liz stammered. 

Jackson eyed her with a smile and replied, “It was reserved for you for the duration of your stay with us.” 

For some reason, Liz suspected that Reddington was behind this for her, but she did not fully understand why. She thought back to when he saw her at the office, his kiss on her hand, her reaction..him noticing but saying everything and nothing.

* * *

As they arrived and stepped out on the 16th floor, the suite was just to the right. 

It was absolutely beautiful. 

Fresh roses greeted her when she entered, with a note attached. “Hope you enjoy yourself Lizzie – R.”

She thanked Jackson and gave him a tip as she stepped down into the living area. 

There was a full window view of the cityscape, and in the distance she could see the Statue of Liberty and a beautiful view of the Hudson waterside, as well as the yacht club boats. 

Just beautiful. 

There was a full bath, with shower on one end, and a huge garden tub on the other, with a wide variety of lotions, soaps, and oils. 

Yes, she was going to get a large bottle of wine...or two...and take great advantage of this. 

Just then, she saw Nick’s Pizza come up on her phone…hmmm, surprise.

“Hello Lizzie, I hope that everything is to your satisfaction.” 

Red had a lot in mind for Lizzie that would not even begin to touch “satisfaction”, but all in good time. 

“Yes, Reddi….Red,” Liz stammered. It did not seem appropriate for her to call him Reddington after he’d made such a gesture for her pleasure. “You should not have gone to all of this trouble and expense for me, Red”, she concluded. Liz was in need of some serious self-care, but did not want to take advantage of Red trying to do something really nice for her as well as the expense of it.

* * *

Long ago, she had resigned herself to the fact that Red knew more about what she was doing or going to be doing at any given time more than she herself did. She was also fully aware that the penthouse was never an option on her salary. It was by far the nicest accommodations she had been in, aside from some of the safe houses that she had been in with Red. 

“Oh nonsense Lizzie,” he said with a smile she could hear in his voice. “You deserve to be pampered, and I intend for you to be more than taken care of.” His voice dropped a level and Liz had to swallow hard and squeeze her eyes shut for a moment as it washed over her.

* * *

She wanted to blame the wine for her reaction to him, but she had not had any yet. She had some feelings for Red that appeared to be building up faster than she could keep up with, and had been for some time. She was almost convinced that she had not the strength or desire to ignore them anymore. Just then, the slow, deliberate timbre of Red’s voice sent a jolt through her entire body. “If you would do me the honor, I would like to have dinner with you this evening.” Liz did not hesitate in answering, she even surprised herself. “That would be lovely Red.” She could almost feel the smile in his voice, as he replied. “Excellent Lizzie, I will arrive at your suite around 7:00.” Now she really did feel like a nervous teenager and she was not sure why. She was a grown woman after all. She had been head to head with the worst of the worst in her job, but this feeling that she had was above and beyond any of those experiences. Fortunately, she had hoped to go out on the town at some point and had packed a rather nice dress for evening wear. Glancing at her watch, it was a little after 3:00PM so she had some time to unpack, have a little wine, and get ready for what she felt would be quite an evening. She was sure of it if Red had anything to do with it.

* * *


	4. Suite Madame Blue

Liz was putting on the last touch of a sapphire earring, and checking herself in the mirror as she sipped the last of her third glass of wine when she heard the knock on the door. Her stomach began to flutter with excitement as she went to the door. Have a sip of the wine butterflies and calm down, she thought to herself with a little smile as she opened the door.

* * *

There he was, wearing the hell out of a black tux and tie with a white shirt, as she had seen Red dressed in on many occasions before, matching fedora in hand. Lizzie had to swallow hard because regardless of any of their interaction with each other, he was as fine as any male she had ever seen, or even dreamed about. “Red, you look wonderful, please come in” she stated as a fact. It was a fact. She had not had enough wine for it to be talking yet. Nor did she want to, she wanted it to be all her speaking.

* * *

“Lizzie….good evening, you look radiant” as Red stepped through the doorway, turning around to get a better look as Liz closed the door. His eyes swept her body taking it all in. At least all that he could for now. Liz was dressed in a blue sequined dress that seemed to make her eyes that much bluer, with just enough cleavage to tease, along with the slits up those thighs. His mouth literally began to water as he rolled his tongue along the inside of his check. For a moment, he began to imagine his hands sliding up her thighs through the slits on the dress and he could barely hold himself in check. “Wow, your dress really brings out the blue in your eyes” he said as a smile crossed his face at the thoughts he was having. Liz could feel the blush in her cheeks as she smiled at his ardor.

* * *

Red was the only man that made her feel this way when he complimented her on her looks. She had always considered herself as a “plain jane”, nobody special, but Red made her feel like she was so much more. “I hope you don’t mind Lizzie, but I have a private dinner planned for us. I don’t really care to share you with the rest of the world tonight” he stated rather matter of fact. “That sounds nice Red, I would like to be all yours tonight.” Liz replied. The words slipping out of her mouth from the thoughts she was having before she had a chance to stop them. Somehow, she had a feeling that there would be more of that happening in the hours to come. Maybe Liz was finally ready to admit to herself that her feelings for Red ran much deeper than she had allowed herself to realize before now.

* * *

Hmmm, did Lizzie just say that to me? Red thought to himself as he acknowledged her response with a predatory grin and a squeeze on her arms at what all he would like to do to her, for her, with her, being all his. “Well, I will just grab my clutch, and we can be on our way” Liz said as she gazed up into his eyes. “That is up to you Lizzie, you don’t really need it if you don’t want to bother with it. We won’t be going far..it is just around the corner here, literally” Red stated as he made a sweeping gesture with his hand toward the door. “Oh, well in that case, lead on then. I didn’t realize we were that close” she replied as she gave Red a dimpled smile and proceeded out of the door on his arm. Just to the left of the door to the suite, there was another double door and Red had an access card. It was a private entrance. As he swiped the card, Liz was almost like a giddy teenager on a first date. The excitement she felt was on an entirely different level.

* * *

Red opened the doors and he and Liz stepped out on to the rooftop. Red had not only gotten the suite for her, but had bought out the use of the rooftop for the night. There were LED candles and white lights all around a bar area, with a wrap around seating area and an absolutely gorgeous cityscape view. The lights of the city sparkled, as did the twinkle in her eyes. Liz was blown away with the cozy, beautiful atmosphere as well as for the effort Red had made to make this time very special. As she gazed around the area, there in the middle of the seating area was a table, furnished with the finest silverware and glassware. The reflection of the lights danced off of the glasses, almost giving her a mesmerized feeling as she took it all in. I can tell this is going to be one hell of a night. Liz thought to herself and turned to look up at Red. She could barely form a coherent thought.


	5. The Seduction Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up, I hope it is not too much of a slow burn. Bear with me, I promise it will be worth the wait. This chapter is not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine alone. Sorry in advance. Please let me know your thoughts. All are welcome.

Chapter 5 – The Seduction Begins

Red found himself lost in the deep blue orbs that were all his Lizzie’s. The night is young and there is much I want to do. Red thought as he gazed into her eyes. “Come Lizzie, let’s have a drink and relax a bit before our meal, shall we?” as he gently took her hand to lead her over to the wrap around sitting area. Red’s body had already begun to betray the restraint he was trying to maintain. He wanted to   
take it nice and slow. On the one hand, for Lizzie’s sake. On the other, to savor what he had waited so long for. All of these thoughts and feelings combined with the fact that he was with her, here and now, made for a painful ache in more places than one.

Liz sat comfortably across from Red and enjoyed a glass of the best tasting wine she had ever had. Red, smiled softly as he gazed at Lizzie and sipped his glass of scotch. The look Red was giving her caused goosebumps to cascade over her body and she blushed slightly hoping Red didn’t notice. “Are you chilled Lizzie? Do you want me to give you my coat?” Red asked as he had indeed noticed her goosebump ripple across her arms and shoulders. Lizzie chuckled and said, “No thanks, I feel great, I guess it’s just the wine.” What a lie she thought to herself and smiled. 

Just then, they were approached by a couple of waiters with two carts of food. One with the main course of steaks and salad, and the other appeared to be desserts. All of it looked absolutely delicious. Lizzie let out a breath and whispered, “Oh Red, this looks divine.” Red smiled, and in an octive lower than usual, he replied, “Indeed it does.” Somehow, Lizzie got the feeling he was not referring to the food and she felt a heat in her chest at the implication.

* * *

After the fantastic meal and desserts, combined with a couple more glasses of wine and Red’s gift for storytelling, Lizzie was buzzed and very content. Red smiled warmly at her across the table and just drank in her glow. He wanted to reach over and caress her face, but as this thought was crossing his mind, music began to play softly in the background. “Ah, Lizzie would you do me the honor of dancing with me? I really like this song” he said softly as he reached for her hand. It was not Red’s usual flavor of music but it was nice and Liz liked it as well. She gently took his hand and replied, “I would love to dance with you.” As if in synch before even starting to dance, they got up and came together as Red took her in his arms and began to sway as the song began.

* * *

Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am home again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am whole again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am young again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am fun again  
However far away I will always love you  
However long I stay I will always love you  
Whatever words I say I will always love you  
I will always love you  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am free again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am clean again  
However far away I will always love you  
However long I stay I will always love you  
Whatever words I say I will always love you  
I will always love you  
However far away I will always love you  
However long I stay I will always love you  
Whatever words I say I will always love you  
I will always love you  
I will always love you  
'Cause I love you – Adele – LoveSong

* * *

Lizzie could feel the heat from Red’s hands, one on her waist, the other gently holding her hand. She was lost in the song, but even more, she was lost in Red. The breeze gently stirred his cologne through the air and she was completely intoxicated with the scent..his scent. The song was over, and they had stopped moving as if in a trance. Red dropped both hands gently to her waist. Liz was drowning in him. His eyes were dark and full of desire. She could not take her eyes away from his. She felt Red draw her even closer to him. Their lips were but a breath away from each other. Red quietly whispered to her, “Lizzie, sometimes music can speak for the heart. I want you to know that I meant every word of that song for you.”

* * *

At that moment, Lizzie felt as if her body was on fire. She realized that the breath they were apart, was too far. She was so blown away that she was lost for words. Lizzie slowly reached up and placed her hands on his face and pressed her lips to his. She heard Red quietly moan as their lips touched. All of the desire that Red had tried to keep at bay for the evening was about to be unleashed as he deepened the kiss, and gently pushed his tongue into her mouth to taste her as he had wanted for so long. With that, Liz moaned softly and wrapped her arms around his neck as her tongue danced with his. She felt the depth of his desire through his trousers as well, and she could not help but press into him. It felt so right to be with Red like this and she hoped for more as he left her breathless from just a kiss.


	6. Soul Bearing Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A much needed discussion takes place between Red and Liz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me in advance if this seem a bit cobobulated, but i was trying to incorporate recent events into the fiction and Red and Liz have been in my head trying to talk this out so I had to do something. ;o) This chapter has not been beta'd, all mistakes are mine. I own nothing of the Blacklist, or Unkle..just taking them out to play.

Lizzie had never felt like this with any other man before. Not that there had been that many, but this was absolute bliss, body and soul. Just then, Red broke the kiss and eased back to look in Lizzie’s eyes. There was a depth of desire that he had not seen before. Slowly, Red caressed her bare shoulders with his fingers. He couldn’t wait to taste her there with his tongue, among other places. “Lizzie, if you want to go further with me, as in a more established relationship, there is no going back. Are you sure this is what you really want?” He asked huskily, as he gazed into the depths of those beautiful sapphire orbs. “I have waited so long for this with you, but I need you to be sure that this is what you really want..with me.” Red continued as he held her eyes with his. “I know that there are unspoken things between us that we should speak about, now would probably be the time to do that.” Lizzie’s breath almost stopped. This could mean any number of things. She was not sure how to begin, but she knew she had to go ahead and rip some of this baggage off. There was simply too much at stake now between her and Red not to. Now or never.

* * *

“Red, I don’t know exactly where to begin..but..I will try. I believe this discussion is very much over due.” Liz stated as her eyes were still locked with his. If this was the equivalent of bearing her soul, then so be it. She could still see Red’s gaze at her from the death chamber. Should tomorrow be her last day in his realm, she could live on that look for the rest of her days. It was her hope that Red would still even allow her to exist in his world with what was about to be discussed. If his feelings for her would survive, then that would be more than she could ever hope for or deserve.

* * *

“Elizabeth, how about I help you out a bit hmmm?” Red asked rather subtly. Red’s hands were resting gently on her shoulders as he spoke. “First of all, I am glad that you finally embraced the fact, and the feelings, that I am not your Father. I know that you have had that realization for some time. I mean I have certain fetishes and sexual proclivities but not of the incestual flavor.” Liz felt her cheeks turn crimson at his words. Red continued in a most matter of fact manner. “I also know that even though it was not your direct intention, the actions that you and Jennifer engaged in to get some revelations are what put me at death’s door. It has taken me some time to process this. Love conquers a multitude of sins on so many levels. All of these years that I have fancied myself your guardian angel can attest to that fact. But, I also believe that I told you before..some things are worth almost dying for. That being said, to finally hear the words from your lips, ‘I love you’ would qualify as one of those things. If my being so near to death is what it took for you to finally say the words to me, then it was worth it.” Red’s eyes never left Liz’s. Liz was a tear-soaked mess at this point as they rolled endlessly down her face.

* * *

“I am a firm believer Lizzie in that there are many intricate pieces of the puzzle that must fit together just so, before being able to move ahead. Everything that happens is in place and happens as it should for reasons that may not be realized at the time. It is all part of a master plan. As of this moment, my main concerns remain to be you and, with the help of the task force, getting to the root of the conspiracy against this country.” Red stopped speaking, but continued to take in her eyes..the windows to the soul.

Liz realized here and now, he was still her sin eater, even when the sin was against him and literally almost cost him his very life. Red was gently wiping her tears with his thumbs as she began to speak. “Red, I have no words that could ever express the regret that I feel for what I caused for you. I am not worthy of your love. The only solace I can offer you is that, when I look at you now..it doesn’t matter who or what you may have been to me in the past..but rather what you are to me now. Can you ever forgive me?” Liz’s voice was shaking with emotion and the tears still flowed.

* * *

Red pulled Liz into his arms close and firm as he spoke. “Dear girl, don’t you see that I already have? It is up to you to be sure that you want to be in a relationship with me and whatever may be ahead for us. As I said, there is no going back with me. The only other hurdle will be explaining to the task force that we are not related. I think that with all that we have been thru together, it will be manageable. That is a battle for another day however. I believe you and I have some business to attend to here..depending on whether or not you wish to proceed with me.” Liz smiled thru her still tear- filled eyes as she spoke. “Red, I do love you and I want nothing more than to show you how much.” With that, Red smiled and began to gently kiss her eyes, and her face to banish her tears. Slowly, they made their way back to the suite and what this night held for them. Just then, the haunting strains of a familiar song began to play. 

And when I see  
And if I walk  
And when I run away  
Hold me in your arms  
Don't let go  
Hold me in your arms  
And when I run away  
Hold me in your arms

And when I see  
And if I walk  
And when I run away  
Hold me in your arms  
Don't let go  
Hold me in your arms  
And when I run away  
Hold me in your arms…Unkle - Farewell


End file.
